Brown Sued
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: That jacket, that one, baby soft, light brown sued jacket... why did he have to wear THAT jacket! Evil Bastard, he knows what it does to me, no matter where we are...and wearing it to one of my meetings, ugh. I just wanna run may hands over it, over that soft sued covered, rear. 03x04 Color Collection Original!


**Bit of Trowa Quatre entertainment for you all! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing!**

* * *

**Brown Sued - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask**

Teal orbs ran over the light brown covered back of his lover. Trowa had to wear *that* jacket. That soft, sued jacket. Quatre cursed Trowa because of it.

Trowa knew how he felt about that jacket. Not only did it look exceedingly well on Trowa, it was baby soft sued. He had difficulties keeping his hands from reaching out and fondling it. Of course there was one area he wanted to fondle. The tail end of the coat hung down low, almost reaching the back of his thighs, all that covered in that soft brown sued.

Quatre suppressed a shudder as he watched his lover guide them through the maze of clothing racks. It was his fault they were there. He'd told Trowa that they were going out to buy some new pants. Trowa'd smirked and asked him why. Quatre could remember telling Trowa that the pants he had now were much too much of a distraction for him, especially while he was trying to conduct business and Trowa was wearing a pair of tight jeans, standing not more then a foot from him.

He took a deep breath, hand tightening on Trowa's fractionally. His lover glanced back over his shoulder, which went unnoticed by Quatre. The blonde was watching the tail end of the coat flap against the lean legs intently. All too soon Trowa stopped and Quatre nearly plowed right into him, he only got close enough to feel the soft brush of sued against his cheek and he stifled a groan.

Trowa asked the overly perky woman to direct him to the pants and they were off again, with the woman tagging along. He nearly let out a growl when the woman's hand came to rest on the brown sued covered arm of his lover. The tightening grip on his hand was the only reason he didn't let it passed his lips.

Trowa flashed her a blinding smile and drug Quatre down the aisles of clothes, the latter watching the others rear-end in its wake.

Trowa let out a chuckle, making Quatre look up for the first time since they'd gotten in the car. The car ride had been spent with him trailing his fingers up the soft material of Trowa's arm, even as he drove.

"Pants love." Trowa reminded, a smirk twitching at the corners of his lips.

Quatre scowled at him and moved passed him, instantly in his element amongst all the clothing items. Trowa sat back and watched, arms crossed as Quatre shifted through rack after rack. His blonde came back with six or seven sets of pants and a few shirts. Where he'd gotten those, Trowa never could have guessed.

"Try them on." Quatre ordered gently, dropping them into Trowa's lap.

Trowa snorted and stood, grasping his lovers hand and heading straight for the changing rooms. "Alright, alright."

Quatre frowned when he was tugged into the chaining room with his lover. "Tro-" His breath caught when Trowa let the pile drop to the bench, his hands going for the button to his slacks. Quatre could see everything perfectly fine because of the mirror in front of them, even with Trowa's back to him. He watched the pull and bunch of muscles under the coat and shuddered. He could remember the feel of that coat under his hands. Without realizing he'd done it, Quatre reached out and ghosted his hand over the back of the coat, right above Trowa's ass.

The taller man paused in his undressing and looked up in the mirror, only finding half his lover behind him. He rolled his eyes and remained still, allowing the blonde to run his hands over the soft brown sued. He knew all about the others weird thing with his coat, he enjoyed it tremensly.

Quatre ghosted his hand lower experimentally. Trowa barely reacted but it was a reaction, the small shudder twisting down his spine. Quatre let out a grin and repeated the action.

"Quatre." Trowa chided over his shoulder.

"Yes?" Quatre drawled, firming the press of his hand, taking a step closer, nearly pressing his chest to the other's back.

Trowa shook his head. Quatre and his brown sued jacket. With a tilt of his head he grinned. "Would you like to be alone with my jacket?" He asked teasingly, forgetting about the pile of clothing in favor of focusing on the hands groping his ass.

Quatre let out a growl and gave a squeeze. "No." He muttered, softly dragging his lips down the material, knowing Trowa'd feel them through the coat. Sure enough another, stronger, shudder twisted down his spine. Quatre gave a smirk. "You know I love this jacket." He murmured, running his hands from the perfect rear-end up to Trowa's shoulders and then down his arms before looping around his waist.

Trowa let out a laugh. "Yes I know you love my jacket, but what I don't know is why." He muttered trailing his fingers up the pale arm wrapped around his waist.

Quatre retracted his hands, moving them back to place themselves firmly on that wonderful behind. "I don't really know either. I just like the soft material I guess."

Trowa bit his lip to hold in the groan caused by the kneading hands. "Quatre." He growled. They were in a department store for heaven's sake.

Quatre hummed, not stopping his assault on the soft brown sued. "Yes?"

"Stop." Trowa sighed, looking back over his shoulder. "We aren't exactly in the bedroom." He muttered, leaning back into the pressing hands unconsciously.

Quatre groaned and pressed himself completely into the soft sued. Trowa bit his lip before blowing out a breath in the form of a soft growl. Twisting he pushed the other back into the changing room door, aligning himself with Quatre perfectly.

"Quatre." Trowa breathed over slightly parted lips. Quatre's eyes drifted to half mass and he leaned the last inch or so. Trowa let out a soft moan at the gentle contact.

Trowa shifted, slipping his leg between Quatre's and pressing his thigh up against the blonde's groin. Pale hands gripped at his forearms as the smaller body pressed into the solid presence above him.

A knock on the door had them breaking apart and looking at the door in mild irritation.

"Yes?" Quatre called, biting his lip when lips trailed down his neck.

"Is everything alright?" The overly perky woman asked.

"Fine." Trowa called back, slightly irritated that he'd been interrupted.

"Oh, uhm. I'm also here to inform you that we will be closing in half an hour." She said before the sound of footsteps echoed.

Quatre groaned and slumped back against the door. "Damn."

Trowa let out a breath and pulled himself away. "Right." He sighed and straightened his clothes, rebuttoning his pants.

Quatre moaned at the loss and stifled his sadness at the thought as he gathered the clothing on the bench. He let out a yelp when Trowa wrapped his arms around him from behind and lips ghosted over his ear. "Wait until we get home angel. I'll make you scream and beg for more all night." The dark voice promised before everything was gone.

Quatre stifled his moan barely as Trowa pulled open the door. A wink was passed his way and Quatre felt himself flush slightly, numbly letting Trowa take the stack of clothes and fish in his back pocket for his wallet.

He bit his lip as he was pulled from the changing room.

It all started with a sued jacket. That one brown sued jacket that Trowa knows he loves to death. Evil bastard.

Quatre gave a smirk and openly groped his lover as they were walking out of the store. Trowa's head jerked down and around to him with a small peeved frown. Quatre gave him a blinding smile and hurried past him, swiping at the rear-end yet again.

How he loved the feel of that brown sued jacket under his hands.

~END~

*snorts* Well, they got interrupted but hey, at least they'll have one hell of fun night riiight?!


End file.
